


The Secret Garden of Devil's Ivy

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Gift Giving, Ineffable Dorks, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nervous Crowley (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: "The two had exchanged numbers the morning after their mini-movie marathon when the blond had brought breakfast over. They had been texting back and forth whenever possible. Aziraphale, for as much as he hates texting, he didn’t mind so much for the cute neighbor. He asked if Crowley was doing anything for the upcoming holiday."Crowley and Aziraphale exchange gifts and spend Christmas together.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	The Secret Garden of Devil's Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Exchanging Gifts~ 
> 
> I wrote this in my neighbors AU which I've now also put in its own series. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Crowley woke up to his phone buzzing right next to his head. _Who the fuck is texting me-_ he cut off his thought with a smile when he saw the name. _Oh yeah. That’s who._ Aziraphale. The two had exchanged numbers the morning after their mini-movie marathon when the blond had brought breakfast over. They had been texting back and forth whenever possible. Crowley would even sneak texts at work. 

Aziraphale, for as much as he hates texting, he didn’t mind so much for the cute neighbor. He was debating on whether or not to ask the question that’s been on his mind. He didn’t want to overstep or assume. He sent the text anyway. To a normal person, the text would seem, well, normal. However, Aziraphale could tell Crowley was not your average guy. He asked if Crowley was doing anything for the upcoming holiday. He got a text almost immediately from Crowley saying not really because he really didn’t speak all that much to his family. He didn’t see the sad face Aziraphale made since they were texting, but the blond was upset that Crowley would be spending it alone even when he, too, would be spending it by himself. _Well, maybe not._ He smirked to himself. He’d ask Crowley if he wants to spend the day together and exchange gifts. Aziraphale had the perfect gift for him. They may have only just met, but it felt like they’ve known each other for a lifetime. Aziraphale didn’t know how exactly he could wrap a plant, so he settled for just tying a giant red ribbon around the pot. He would just have to hide it in another room, so there was no chance of Crowley spotting it before Christmas. 

Crowley stared at his phone. Why would that literal angel want to spend a whole holiday with him? He’s not going to think too hard on that. Who was he to disagree with his adorable neighbor? Plus, it was another opportunity to spend time with his crush. It was interesting that Aziraphale brought up the gift-giving. Crowley was going to hand the gift he got Aziraphale over today, assuming that he would have plans already and he didn’t want to intrude _again._ Once was enough. Now though, it would seem that they will be spending Christmas together. That made his heart flutter. _It doesn’t mean anything._ Oh, but what if it does? He can’t wait to give the present to Aziraphale now even more so. Aziraphale had mentioned it randomly that he never got to finish this particular book, ‘The Secret Garden,’ when he was younger. His older brother took the book away from the blond as a way to tease him and hid it away, but when they moved from that house, his brother had long forgotten where he hid the book. Aziraphale tried to play it off as not a big deal, but Crowley could see the hurt in his eyes all these years later. 

Christmas was a week away, but he had scoured every bookshop he could get to and searched online, but there was only one bookstore near him that had ‘The Secret Garden.’ The owner did not want to part with it, but when Crowley explained the situation, the owner changed his tune very quickly. The book was wrapped up in not only the brown paper from when he bought it but also some festive wrapping paper as well when he got home just in case Aziraphale stopped by. He didn’t need the gift spoiled immediately.

**Christmas Day**

Crowley was so excited for today that for the first time in a long time, he hadn’t slept well. He got up early and made coffee. After downing the first cup, he poured a second and grabbed his spray bottle off the counter. 

“Snakey! Happy Christmas,” he yelled at his plant while spraying it. The plant was slightly confused by the happy sounds coming from its owner, but they did not question it. “I know it most likely doesn’t mean anything, but we’re gonna get to spend Christmas day together. Even if it’s only a couple of hours, this will have been the best damn Christmas in years.” A small smile tugged on his lips. His phone buzzed right when he finished spraying the plant. He may have run over to the counter, almost tripping on the way, but no one can prove that. It was Aziraphale saying good morning and that Crowley could come over whenever he was ready. Crowley checked his appearance in the mirror before he left, tousling his hair to make sure it stuck up in all the right places, grabbed Aziraphale’s gift, and walked on over. 

Aziraphale heard a knock on his door not three minutes after he sent that text to Crowley. He was happy it wasn’t only him that seemed excited about spending time together. He went to open the door. 

“Hello, dear and Happy Christmas.” 

“Hiya, angel,” said Crowley as he sauntered through the door. “Happy Christmas.” He leaned against the kitchen counter as Aziraphale closed the door. “What smells so good?” 

“Oh, that would be breakfast. I made plenty if you’d like to have some! It’s just pancakes and bacon. It’s all I was able to make,” Aziraphale said sheepishly. For someone who loved food, Aziraphale was not the best cook. 

“Sure, I’ll take some. My breakfast usually consists of coffee,” Crowley shrugged.

“Coffee? _Only_ coffee?? Dear, that’s not a full breakfast!” 

“Well, I don’t have time to cook before work most of the time.” Crowley playfully added, “Unless you want to be my personal chef?” He enjoyed the flush that overcame Aziraphale’s face. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind cooking you what I can. I’m not the best,” Aziraphale said, setting Crowley’s plate down in front of him. “See how you feel about this before I take on that job.” And damn it, Crowley wasn’t expecting Aziraphale to say that. It was his turn to blush. He shoved a bite of pancake in his mouth. 

“These are delicious, angel. I don’t know why you think you can’t cook.” 

“I’m really not the best, but I’m happy these turned out so well.” 

They ate in companionable silence. The only background noise being Christmas music that was playing softly. Once they finished, they relocated to Aziraphale’s couch, next to the small Christmas tree. 

“Do you want to exchange gifts now or…” Aziraphale anxiously asked. 

“N’yeah. Now is good. Here.” Crowley all but shoved the book into Aziraphale’s hands. 

“I have to admit, judging by the shape, if this isn’t a book I’ll be disappointed,” the blond joked. He got the wrapping paper off, flipped the book over, and just stared. He could feel his eyes watering. He wiped them on his sleeve. Now was not the time for crying. 

“Where did you get this, Crowley?”

“Bookshop up the road. I remembered you never got to finish reading it and we can’t have that,” Crowley said while he wiped away a stray tear from under Aziraphale’s eye. “I hope these are happy tears, or else I gravely miscalculated your gift.” Aziraphale quickly jumped up to hug Crowley. 

“It’s perfect. One of the best gifts I’ve ever been given, dear.” Crowley held Aziraphale tightly, not wanting the moment to end. Sadly, the blond was pulling away and Crowley reluctantly let go. “Let me go get yours. It’s not exactly, er, wrapped, so I hid it away so you couldn’t peak.” He bounced down the short hallway to his bedroom and grabbed the plant. Before he walked back into the living room, he had Crowley close his eyes. “Okay, they’re closed. I promise!” Aziraphale sat the plant at Crowley’s feet and sat back down. “Okay, you can open them.” 

Crowley opened his eyes and noticed something at his feet. He looked down and there was a plant. A Devil’s Ivy to be precise. Crowley picked it up and ran a finger over a leaf and then the ribbon. Aziraphale waited nervously about what Crowley would say. Crowley looked up and finally said, “It’ll take some work, but soon enough the plant will be the best in all of London.” Aziraphale threw a pillow at him. “Are you kidding me,” he said, feigning annoyance. “Stop yelling at your plants, you fiend. Do you like it or not?” Crowley started cackling. 

“Yes, angel. I love it. Thank you so much.” Aziraphale beamed. Crowley swore he saw a faint glowing surrounding the blond. 

“I’m so glad you like it. I saw your other plants and they’re all so lovely. I thought you’d like another.”

“Shhh! Don’t let them hear you! They’ll get complacent!” Aziraphale threw another pillow at Crowley while he continued to laugh.

  
 _I want to spend every day like this,_ they both thought. Neither said this out loud, of course. They spent the rest of Christmas day watching whatever came on the tv. Anathema stopped by with some food for dinner later in the evening. This would go down as the best Christmas either Crowley or Aziraphale had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment/kudos. I really appreciate them to no end. <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
